This is an interdepartmental program project of the medical school and several related colleges which involves fundamental and clinical studies of the immune process and immunologically mediated disease. The research emphasizes immunogenetics, cellular and membrane functions in immunobiology, viral and bacterial immunopathology, and transplantation biology.